


Misthios Wanted

by unsaltysaltines



Series: The Eagle Bearer [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Damsel in distress Waverly…kind of, F/F, Warrior!Nicole, Welcome to Greece y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaltysaltines/pseuds/unsaltysaltines
Summary: The Eagle Bearer responds to a request for help from a local woman, not knowing that it'll be the bounty that changes her life.Or,The Assassin's Creed: Odyssey AU no one asked for
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: The Eagle Bearer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Misthios Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Welcome to the AU!
> 
> This is the first instalment of an AU that I've been working on throughout the pandemic, and I hope you enjoy reading these nerds as much as I enjoy writing them!

The message was short and simple, just the way Nicole liked them.

_Local woman in need of a strong sword to defend from local bandits. Drachmae to be made._

Nicole took the posting from the board and folded it up before slipping it into Calamity’s saddlebag. She mounted the black mare and rode carefully out of town, toward the farm listed on the message board. She whistled for Ikaros, and the eagle appeared out of the corner of her eye.

“Good boy,” she murmured with a smile. 

The same way some mercenaries travelled with lions or bears, Nicole travelled with Ikaros at her side. He had chosen her years ago, and the two had forged a truly unique connection that had, over time, earned Nicole the nickname of “Eagle Bearer.” Ikaros was Nicole’s one constant companion in her travels; he served as a lookout as well as a confidante. It looked strange to outsiders, the _misthios_ talking to an eagle, but Nicole didn’t mind—she didn’t need approval from strangers.

As she approached the small farm, Nicole began scanning the area for any potential signs of danger.

“Hello?” Nicole called cautiously, pulling Calamity’s reins to bring her pace down to a gentle walk. “Anyone here?”

“For the _last time_ , I’m _not_ looking for any workers!”

Nicole slowly dismounted Calamity and waited until the owner of the voice made herself known.

A diminutive brunette appeared in the door of the farmhouse, looking around for the source of the disturbance. She was dressed in a deep grey dress that was cinched at the waist in a way that perfectly accentuated her figure. Her long hair was tied back loosely, long waves cascading freely down over her shoulder.

To put it simply, Nicole was stunned.

“Uh, I, uh…I’m not looking for work,” Nicole stammered. “I mean, I _am_ looking, just…”

Nicole stopped, sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose to reset herself. Mercifully, Ikaros chose that moment to land on her shoulder, causing the brunette’s entire facial expression to shift.

“Are you…the Eagle Bearer?” She asked, her tone softening.

“Some call me that, yes,” Nicole said, her face flushing furiously. “Are you the one who posted this in the town square?” She asked, producing the small slip of paper from Calamity’s saddlebag. “Looking for a mercenary’s help?”

“ _Yes,_ ” the brunette sighed. “I live here alone, and I’ve been attacked by bandits _twice_ in the last month. I’m not completely useless, I can defend myself all right, but…I could use a professional sword.”

“Of course,” Nicole said. “I’m happy to help; it’s what I do.”

“I don’t have much, but I can pay at least a little,” the brunette said. “I’m Waverly,” she added quietly.

“I'm glad to meet you, Waverly.”

Her name rolled off the _misthios_ ’s tongue like music to Waverly’s ears.

“W-why don’t you come inside,” Waverly said quickly. “You can tie your horse up out here, and I’ll make us some tea.”

“That sounds lovely,” Nicole said with a dazzling smile. “And you can tell me all about this bandit problem.”

Waverly wasn’t sure what she expected the Eagle Bearer— _Nicole_ —to be like in person. Nearly every other _misthios_ she had ever met (with the exception of her sister) was boorish and self-absorbed, only caring about their payment at the end of the day.

Nicole, on the other hand, was attentive and professional, and she wouldn’t even let Waverly _mention_ the subject of payment until she had completed the job.

“Once I catch these _makákas_ bastards, _then_ we can talk about payment. No earlier,” she said, waving her hands to shut Waverly up.

***

Nicole tracked several sets of footprints to a camp a couple kilometers from Waverly’s house, rolling her eyes at how careless the attackers appeared to have been. 

“At least make it _difficult_ for me,” Nicole murmured quietly, smirking as her gaze followed the trail. She followed the footsteps until she reached the camp itself, and she was surprised by just how many of them were creeping around.

“ _Malákas…_ ” Nicole hissed under her breath. She would get herself _slaughtered_ if she went charging in right now, in broad daylight.

Careful to cover her own tracks, Nicole retraced her steps back to Waverly’s land, less than thrilled that she wasn’t able to do her job on the first try.

“I can help,” Waverly said immediately, once Nicole recounted the events of the afternoon. “I told you before, I’m not _useless_ in a fight.”

“You hired me to take care of them,” Nicole said, feeling unsure about the offer. “I would feel—”

“Nonsense,” Waverly said firmly. “You _just_ said it yourself; taking on that many at once will be dangerous. I would never forgive myself if you got yourself killed for _my_ sake.”

Nicole sighed deeply. “I suppose you’re right. I was thinking about going back at night; it’ll probably be easier to take them out. Their guard will be down, some of them will be sleeping…might be easier.”

“Definitely,” Waverly said, nodding. “Tonight?”

“Tonight it is.”

Waverly entirely underestimated herself; with her assistance, rarely had Nicole been able to infiltrate a camp of this size so easily. Most of the raid went off without a hitch…until the camp guards caught wise. It was then that things devolved into what Nicole could only describe as madness.

“Waverly, run!” Nicole cried over the sound of clashing blades. “Back to the house!”

She was worried that Waverly would get herself hurt; the smaller woman may have been quick with a dagger, but she didn’t have armour to protect her the same way Nicole did. When she looked back over her shoulder after taking down two of the last bandits, one right after another, she saw that Waverly was gone and breathed a sigh of relief. After a final sweep of the camp for any valuables or drachmae, Nicole started off in the direction of Waverly’s house, relieved they’d both made it out of the scrape alive.

Nicole was halfway back when a scream pierced through the woods that sent her scrambling.

The sounds of a struggle only got louder as she ran towards the house, and Nicole skidded to a stop when the sight of Waverly singlehandedly fighting off the final two would-be attackers came into view.

_“Waverly!”_

By the time Nicole ran to her side, Waverly was wrenching her dagger out of the final body.

“Eat _shit_ , shit-eater!”

Nicole couldn’t help but grin as the profanity fell from the brunette’s mouth. 

“That was pretty impressive,” Nicole said quietly. 

The unexpected voice startled the other woman, and she whipped around, knives raised, still on the offensive.

“ _Jesus!_ ” Waverly exclaimed. “ _Warn_ me next time!”

Nicole grinned. “You made excellent work of them. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks.” Waverly said, her gaze dropping to the bodies at her feet. She thanked the gods for the cover of darkness, because she could feel her cheeks flush at the _misthios’_ s compliment. “You should go inside,” she said softly. “Get off your feet. I’ll go to the well for more water.”

Waverly waved away Nicole’s offers of help, insisting that the _misthios_ had done enough, that she deserved a break. 

Nicole watched as the brunette turned away and started in the direction of the well, and decided to strip off her bloody, filthy armour before retreating back into the house. She sighed in relief as she undid the secure knots that held the leather and bronze of her armour close to her body and slid it off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor.

“Disgusting,” Nicole mumbled to herself as she picked up the chest plate and held it at arm’s length before dropping it off to the side, where Waverly wouldn’t trip over it when she returned. She knelt down to quickly untie her sandals and shin protectors, slipping them off with a groan as her hands went to her gauntlets, the final piece of armour.

“Better?”

Waverly’s voice caused Nicole to look up. _Had she really been standing there that long?_

“You’re back!” Nicole exclaimed. “I must have lost track of time.”

“I didn’t have to go far,” Waverly said with a laugh. “Let’s go inside and get cleaned up.”

Waverly lit a fire and found them both something to eat while she heated some water. She had thousands of questions for Nicole, who was willing to answer nearly all of them as she methodically cleaned the worst of her armour. The _misthios_ was easy to talk to, and Waverly was almost disappointed when they decided it was time to turn in and get at least a couple hours’ sleep.

***

When she woke in the morning, Nicole was surprised to find Waverly already awake and hunched over what appeared to be some of Nicole’s armour.

“You’re awake,” Waverly said quietly, giving Nicole a radiant smile. “I wasn’t sure if you’d noticed…a couple straps were broken. Thought I’d mend them for you.”

Nicole had, in fact, noticed the torn leather strap on her chest plate, as well as noticed that the worn leather on one sandal had finally given way. The sandal was sitting beside Waverly, already mended by the looks of it.

“I’m no stranger to mending armour,” Waverly said as Nicole examined the impeccable stitching. “My sister is in the same line of work and she’s _terrible_ at mending her own clothes.”

“Really?”

Waverly nodded. “She goes by ‘The Peacemaker.’”

Nicole’s eyes widened. “I’ve heard stories about her! Never run into her in my travels, though…”

“I’m sure the two of you would get along just fine,” Waverly said with a laugh. “She’s almost as stubborn as you are. I’m almost done with this chest piece; you’ll be able to get on the road soon enough.”

At the mention of her leaving, Nicole’s warm smile faltered ever so slightly. “Right.”

“Where are you headed next?” Waverly asked softly. 

Nicole sighed and drew her knees into her chest. “I’m not sure, actually. I’ll ride back to the _Adrestia,_ but after that…who knows?”

Waverly paused in her work and surveyed the warrior sitting across from her.

Without the fearsome armour, Waverly could better appreciate the build of the _misthios’_ s body. The muscles in her arms and legs were well-defined—not surprising, given her line of work, but Waverly was still impressed nevertheless. Her hair shimmered, deep copper, in the morning sunlight that streamed into the small house as she unwound the cord holding her braid in place. Waverly was seized with the desire to tangle her hands through those vibrant locks but instead, she tightened her grip on the armour in her lap.

“Waverly? You okay?”

Waverly blinked foolishly. “Y-yeah.”

Several seconds of silence fell between them, brown eyes meeting hazel, unspoken words hanging heavy in the air.

Nicole stood up and stretched, and Waverly stood up as well, offering the mended chest armour out to the _misthios_. Their fingers brushed as Nicole accepted it, and Waverly could have sworn she felt an electric shock run up her arm at the contact.

Seizing on the energy before the moment passed, Waverly flung her arms around the taller woman’s neck, crashing their lips together in a frantic kiss. Nicole froze for a split second, dropping the armour to the ground with a loud crash as she wrapped strong arms around Waverly’s waist and kissed her back heatedly.

Waverly couldn’t keep her hands still as she kissed every inch of exposed skin she could reach; she savoured the feeling of the redhead’s defined muscles beneath her hands and her loose waves between her fingers, really everything about her.

“Waverly…” Nicole sighed her name as she tipped her head back.

“D’you want me to stop?” Waverly asked quietly, pulling back from the embrace slightly. “Because I don’t want to take advantage or—”

Nicole’s lips on her own again promptly shut Waverly up.

“Mm-mm,” she grunted, shaking her head. “I just wanted to make sure… _you_ want this.”

“Of course I do,” Waverly said. “You feel…special.”

There was no mistaking the flush that coloured Nicole’s cheeks nearly as red as her hair. Waverly smirked and kissed Nicole gently in response, tangling her fingers tightly in the taller woman’s hair.

“The bedroom is…”

“That way,” Waverly breathed, letting out a small squeak of surprise as Nicole lifted her off the floor in one easy motion.

***

“Come with me.”

They lay in Waverly’s small bed together, Waverly curled up comfortably with Nicole’s strong arms around her. Nicole’s skin was warm and soft, and Waverly wished they could stay wrapped up in one another forever.

“Come…”

“Sail with us. I don’t mean to be presumptuous,” Nicole added quickly, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at Waverly.

Waverly looked up at the other woman in awe, barely able to process what she was hearing. Nicole was looking at her with wide, uncertain eyes, and Waverly felt her heart clench in her chest.

“Not presumptuous, not at all!” Waverly exclaimed. She cradled the back of Nicole’s head in one hand and pulled her back down to meet her lips eagerly. “I just…can’t believe you would want _me_.”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I want you to travel with me? To join me on my ship?” Nicole said, voice low in her chest.

Waverly could only stare.

“Nobody ever… _wants_ me,” she said, stunned.

“Well…I do,” Nicole said simply. “Gods know I could use another woman to talk to onboard that ship, _especially_ one as intelligent as yourself.”

Waverly scoffed. “ _Hardly,_ I’m sure. I’m sure you’ve met so many more educated women in cities like Athens.”

“I haven’t even _been_ to Athens yet,” Nicole said with a grin. “I haven’t even been here on the mainland all that long, actually,” she admitted. “I did most of my training on Kephallonia, but only recently came by a ship.”

“I didn’t realize that,” Waverly said. “The stories certainly wouldn’t have you think so.”

“Yeah…” Nicole looked away as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “The stories are a bit much sometimes, if I’m honest. About my spear and my eagle…it’s all very strange.”

“It’s strange to hear rumours about yourself,” Waverly said quietly. “My family has been the subject of some unpleasant ones around town, ever since I was a child.”

“That sounds terrible,” Nicole said before leaning over to kiss Waverly gently. Already, she was certain she could never tire of the younger woman’s lips. “I’m sorry that happened.”

A moment of silence fell as Waverly scanned Nicole’s face. She could tell the redhead’s sentiment was genuine, that she chose her words carefully.

“You know, I’ve actually never left this town,” Waverly said quietly. “But I’ve always wanted to see more of Greece.”

I think you’ll enjoy travelling with us,” Nicole said gently. “Only if you want to, of course.”

“I think…I want to,” Waverly said. “I don’t have much holding me here, and I…I like you.”

“I like you too,” Nicole said, dimples in her cheeks giving away her enthusiasm as she smiled. “We would be lucky to have you. One important question though…do you know how to swim?”

Waverly’s stomach dropped.

“Uh…not well,” she admitted. She waited for Nicole’s expression to change, for her to take back the invitation, but…she didn’t.

“It’s okay. I can teach you,” Nicole said confidently. “I just don’t want you going overboard and drowning, that’s all.”

“I’ll try my best.”

***

Waverly’s home was landlocked, which meant she had never so much as _seen_ the ocean, never mind a ship the size of the _Adrestia._

It was a whole day’s ride to reach the harbour, and when Nicole pointed out which ship was hers, Waverly stopped dead in her tracks. The ship was _huge_ , and Waverly could just barely make out the movement of crewmembers on the deck.

“She’s… _massive_ ,” Waverly breathed.

“Actually, the _Adrestia_ is…small, compared to a lot of the ships out there,” Nicole said, blushing furiously as she rubbed her neck. “I got lucky; my co-captain, Barnabas, washed up on Kephallonia looking for a partner, and…here we are today.”

“You’re…sure about this?” Waverly asked, not sure where this sudden burst of insecurity was coming from. “About me coming with you?”

“Are _you?_ ”

They stopped walking, and Nicole stepped in front of Waverly so she could look her square in the eyes. She squeezed Waverly’s hands gently and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead.

“ _Breathe…_ ”

At the gentle command, Waverly took a deep, steadying breath and found it settled her mind just enough.

“Waverly, you don’t have to do this, you know,” Nicole said softly. “I won’t be hurt.”

_A little white lie never hurt anyone._

“ _No_ , Nicole, I…I’ve never wanted anything _more_ than I want to do this,” Waverly said. “This all just feels…unreal. Like I’m dreaming. Also, I think I understand now why you were so worried about me falling overboard,” she added with a nervous laugh.

“You’re not obligated to do anything, Waverly,” Nicole said reassuringly. “I only asked you to come because…I want you around. I want to get to know you, to talk to you, to…kiss you,” she added, voice hopeful.

“I like the sound of _that,_ ” Waverly said, dropping her voice as she rose onto tiptoes to kiss the warrior again. “I promise, I’m… _so_ excited.

“Well then…let’s go.”

***

Very quickly, Nicole realized that Waverly was easily one of the most brilliant people she had ever met. 

As they sat by the fire every night, the brunette could be found reading anything she could get her hands on. Each time Nicole asked what it was she was reading, Waverly gave a different answer, and Nicole took it upon herself to begin swiping scrolls as they travelled from city to city and as Nicole infiltrated interesting locations she thought Waverly might enjoy.

Nicole never tired of seeing Waverly’s face light up when she pulled a scroll or two from her satchel. Her heart soared and pulse raced, and she always felt as though she’d won some sort of prize when Waverly wrapped her arms around her neck and thanked her with a kiss.

Sometimes the works turned out to be interesting, other times downright menial. However, it never seemed to matter to Waverly—her thirst for information knew no boundaries.

“How do you even find _time_ to read so much?” Nicole asked one evening as she shed her armour. “And where does all this reading material _come_ from? Because I _know_ that’s not the same scroll you were reading last night,” she added with a sly wink.   
  
Waverly laughed, but her eyes were serious. “I have two sisters, and I’m the youngest by…a lot. Not only was I the only one who could sit still long enough to learn to read, I also found myself alone a lot growing up…so I read anything I could get my hands on. As for where it _comes_ from...” Waverly grinned sheepishly, her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

“You _stole_ it!” Nicole exclaimed in delight. “Didn’t you?”

“I did what I had to!”

“You _certainly_ don’t need to explain your instincts to me,” Nicole said with a smirk as she settled herself behind Waverly. “I’m a filthy _misthios_ , remember? No morals to be found.”

A shudder travelled the length of Waverly’s body as she felt Nicole’s lips brush the sensitive spot behind her ear.

“None at all,” Waverly mumbled.

“There’s just no hope for me,” Nicole said. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist. “Speaking of no morals…I swiped a couple more for you when I was in town today.”

“You’re too good to me,” Waverly said, reaching up to toy with the loose ends of Nicole’s long braid.

Even in the evening’s low light, Waverly’s smile shone brightly, and it took Nicole’s breath away. With a smile like that, she was certain there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her.

“Not sure _what_ I picked up…” Nicole added quietly, almost like she was talking to herself, as she watched over Waverly’s shoulder. “But I hope you’ll find them interesting.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Waverly said quietly. “I’m sure I will.” After a moment’s pause, she swallowed hard and broached the topic on her mind.

“You know, I could...teach you, if you wanted,” she said tentatively. “To read.”

“I didn’t say I was _dumb_ ,” Nicole shot back quickly, reflexively. “I can read...enough.”

“I didn’t mean to insult you!” Waverly exclaimed, hands flying to her mouth in embarrassment.

“It’s all right.” Nicole sighed. “It’s important in my line of work to read a _little_ , especially when there’s drachmae involved. My mother taught me some, before everything…happened. So my teaching stopped when I was young.”

“I really didn’t mean to insult you,” Waverly repeated, guilt churning in her stomach.

“Waverly…it’s _okay_ ,” Nicole said, a small smile crossing her face. She kissed the other woman softly before continuing. “Maybe I _wouldn’t_ mind it after all,” she mused. “It might even make my services even more profitable.”

“Definitely,” Waverly murmured. “But Nicole…you _know_ I don’t think you’re stupid or ignorant or…any of that, right?”

“Of course I do,” Nicole said softly, ducking her head to drop a soft kiss on Waverly’s exposed shoulder. She rested her head there as she paused to choose her next words. “You know how I know?”

“No. How?”

“You don’t talk to me the same way others do. As though I’m nothing but a stupid hunk of muscle, a sword for hire who knows nothing else.”

Nicole’s voice trailed off ever so slightly, and Waverly squeezed her hands gently in a gesture of consolation.

“What happened to your mother?” Waverly asked softly, disentangling herself from Nicole’s lap so she could face the other woman.

Nicole sighed. “I don’t know, actually. Our family was scattered to the winds when I was just a child after a ritual went wrong on Mount Taygetos.”

“In Sparta? But I thought you said…”

“A local con man, Markos, found me. He took me in and somehow…we ended up on Kephallonia. He wasn’t much of a nurturing figure, but…he did keep a roof over my head, food on the table.”

“It sounds like that was hard,” Waverly murmured, stroking one of Nicole’s cheeks with her thumb. “I’m sorry it happened that way.”

“There’s been rumours that my mother…might still be alive,” Nicole said slowly. “In Sparta. I’m trying to find out more though, before we take off for Sparta on a wild goose chase. I mean, we haven’t even visited _Athens_ yet,” she added with a genuine, warm smile.

“Anything I can do, I will,” Waverly said quickly. “My research skills might be able to help.”

“No need to get yourself worked up, not yet,” Nicole said with a small laugh. “I have plenty of feelers out all over.”

“Of course you do,” Waverly murmured. She crawled forward, closing the gap between them, and captured Nicole’s lips in a gentle kiss. “We’ll find her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I have plans for this to be a series, rather than one long multi-chapter, and I think y'all are gonna like it!
> 
> In case you're interested, Sarah aka [Deputyydipshit](https://twitter.com/deputyydipshit) is a fantastic artist who's been drawing Misthios!Nicole…and I LOVE HER.
> 
> Until next time!!


End file.
